Group Meeting
by mailroomorder
Summary: Kurt and Blaine meet at a support group for domestic abuse. Blangst


**Based off a Blangst Prompt of the Day (#994). Rated hard PG for references to domestic abuse (not Kurt or Blaine).**

**Also posted on my Tumblr and my AO3 (all under the URL mailroomorder)**

* * *

The problem is that there's nothing for men. Or, at least, that it's hard to find a group for men. He knows the statistics. He knows that it's mostly women and children facing this. And he doesn't at all want to take away their resources or their support groups.

But ever since Elliott knocked on his door at two in the morning a few years ago, Kurt realized that there needs to be more support for men—gay and straight and everything in between—who are victims of domestic violence.

Elliott wasn't the easiest to help. He refused to believe that what was happening was abuse.

"It was just a fight," he'd always say.

Or, "It's not like I didn't give as good as I got."

But Todd never had any marks on him. It took forever for Elliott to understand that pushing someone off of him so he can breathe is not abuse. That when Todd is choking him and Elliott knees him in the crotch that it's okay.

Three years later and Elliott is in his own place, has a Protection from Abuse Order for Todd, and went through enough therapy to understand that he deserves better. Still, it took a lot of pushing from Kurt. Elliott isn't the type of person to search Google for counselors or support groups. He's much more off the wall and does whatever he wants. Now he likes to pretend that it was never that bad. That he wasn't abused, but merely punched a few times by an angry and jealous ex. Only a few close friends and family really know what happened.

But what happened to Elliott and everything that followed was enough to push Kurt into the domestic abuse scene. He was, after all, the one who found Elliott a queer-friendly counselor, who found the group therapy sessions that allowed male identified victims and the ones that were specifically meant for queer people. He used to take Elliott himself, because he knew that if he didn't then Elliott wouldn't go at all. Kurt would wait in the lobby or the parking lot the whole time to make sure that Elliott wouldn't sneak out.

And after a few months he started bringing cookies and iced tea. He got to talking to the moderators and the counselors. He started sitting in on a few sessions—at the approval of Elliott and the counselors. And even when Elliott decided that he didn't need any more counseling, Kurt continued going.

At the persuasion of a few of the counselors, Kurt took a few classes and became certified in domestic abuse group therapy counseling. It is a bogus certification, but it allows Kurt to stay and help out. And the longer he volunteers the more and more he thinks about quitting his office job in sales and going back to school for his Master's in social work or counseling.

It just pains him so much to sit in on these meetings and here what these men and women have to say and how they try and blame themselves. It pains him when he sees people like Elliott, who try and pretend that it never happened and that they're okay and that they're only seeking help because they're being forced to.

It's not the easiest job. It's not nearly as fun or therapeutic as the animal shelter he volunteered at when he was twenty-two. But it makes him happy. It also makes him sad. But knowing that these people are getting the help they need, and knowing that he is a part of their recovery makes it all worth it.

* * *

Normally they're older: mid-thirties and up. Sometimes they have kids. He's twenty seven, and Kurt has never had someone come in who was younger than him, or even remotely close. There was once a thirty year old woman, but she only came to two meetings.

All the other moderators that Kurt works with are older and are survivors of domestic abuse. It sometimes makes Kurt feel like he doesn't belong there, that he has no right to say anything to these people. After all, he's only ever been in fun and loving relationships. He's never been afraid that his partner would maliciously hurt him. He's never been scared of the things his boyfriends could do to him. (Minus the time he dated an avid hiker and outdoorsman who somehow convinced Kurt to walk a tightrope across a canyon. It didn't go so well.)

It's always hard to watch people walk through the door for that first time. It's such a courageous thing to do, and it hurts Kurt so much that a lot of these people don't realize how strong they are. Part of Kurt's job is to go over and introduce himself to these newcomers, to help them feel welcome.

It's just especially heartbreaking to watch someone his age walk through. It only happened that one other time, but it scares him. It scares him to know that he could have been that person. That he could have gotten into a relationship like that.

So when a younger guy walks through the door with his head down and wringing his hands, Kurt gets down to business.

"Hi," he says quietly, walking over to the guy. Kurt keeps his voice calm and uplifting, and smiles. He wants this place to be welcoming. "I'm Kurt."

"Uh, Blaine?" the guy says, looking up at Kurt for only a moment, as if asking his permission to speak.

"Nice to meet you, Blaine," Kurt replies. "We have some food and drinks over at that table if you want some."

Kurt makes a conscious effort not to touch Blaine or get too close. He doesn't know Blaine yet and he doesn't want to trigger a negative reaction. But he can tell that Blaine isn't quite sure what to do, which direction to go, what the next step is. So Kurt takes the lead.

"Come on, Blaine," he says lightly. "I'm thirsty."

They walk over to the table and Kurt pours himself and Blaine a glass of water. Then Kurt points to the cookies, "Are you more of a chocolate chip fan or a sugar cookie fan?"

Blaine looks over at the cookies. "Uhm. Oatmeal Raisin looks really good right now."

"Oatmeal Raisin it is!" Kurt says, picking up a napkin and putting the cookie on it. Blaine takes it and stands there awkwardly.

"Thanks," he says softly.

There are so many things Kurt wants to say.

_It gets better._

_ It gets easier._

_ You are so strong._

But he doesn't think he can do it yet. He can't tell Blaine that it gets easier because Kurt has never actually experienced that first hand. He can't tell Blaine that it gets better because most people don't want to hear that. Who cares if it gets better in the future? Right now it sucks, and it's so hard to look past that.

He wants to tell Blaine that he's strong and brave for coming today, even though he doesn't know Blaine's story.

In the end he smiles at Blaine and leads him to a seat. Kurt sits down next to him. It's not a busy night tonight and everyone else who is here has been here before. They have friends and preferred seats and they know the drill. Kurt doesn't want to leave Blaine alone yet to struggle through this first meeting. He wants to sit next to Blaine and watch him realize just how strong he really is.

* * *

**There is a possibility that this will be turned into a verse.**

**Comments mean the world to me. **


End file.
